


Hello, love. Your boyfriend is right here.

by shamelesssmut



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Elijah is the nobel one, F/M, Fluff, Funny, Klaus is being jealous, Kol is a tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 06:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5529587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamelesssmut/pseuds/shamelesssmut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klaus opened his eyes and groaned, when he heard Rebekah and Kol yelling about something. He rubbed his eyes and got up. He got dressed and went downstairs.</p><p>He walked in the living room and almost got hit by the vase Rebekah threw at Kol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello, love. Your boyfriend is right here.

Klaus opened his eyes and groaned, when he heard Rebekah and Kol yelling about something. He rubbed his eyes and got up. He got dressed and went downstairs.

He walked in the living room and almost got hit by the vase Rebekah threw at Kol. 

"Hey! Easy there. I didn't do anything." He said and glared at Kol, who was laughing. "What is all of this about?" he asked.

"Our brother is an asshole." Rebekah said, glaring at Kol.

"Not my fault that our sister can't pick a nice guy." Kol shrugged as he looked at Klaus.

"I can pick a nice guy. I had a lot of times." Rebekah snorted.

"Yeah. Yeah." Kol rolled his eyes and walked to the kitchen.

Klaus rolled his eyes and walked to sit down on the couch. "Good morning, love." he smiled at Caroline.

"Morning, Nik." she hummed and leaned to kiss him softly.

Klaus kissed her back gently before he turned to look at Elijah. "What was all of this about?" he asked.

"You know out siblings." Elijah sighed. "Kol didn't like Rebekah's date." he said.

"He never does." Klaus said.

"He can keep his mouth shut." Rebekah said loudly, even if Kol could easily hear her.

"I wanted him to know." Kol said as he walked in the room.

"I don't know why you don't like him. He's hot." Caroline said as she looked at Kol.

"I know, right?" Rebekah smiled at her as she sat on her other side. 

"Definitely." Caroline smiled at her but looked at Klaus when he cleared his throat.

"Hello, love. Your boyfriend is right here." He said.

Caroline laughed. "I said that he's hot. Not that he's hotter than you." she said and leaned to kiss him. "No one is." she smiled.

"I'm right here, darling." Kol grinned. "I don't even know why you're with Nik when I'm younger and hotter." 

"Maybe because you're acting like a kid?" Rebekah snorted.

Kol laughed. "Think whatever you want, dear sister. I, at least, have a good taste when it comes to women."

Rebekah raised an eyebrow. "Really? Last I checked you couldn't even find a date." she said.

Kol sat down on the loveseat and snorted. "I can. I just don't want to." he smiled.

"Mhm." Rebekah huffed and looked at Caroline. "So what about some shopping today?"

Before Caroline could even open her mouth Klaus looked at Rebekah and shook his head. "Don't you even think. You spend all the time with Caroline. Today is a day for us." 

Rebekah snorted. "I do not. You're just possessive." she protested.

"I'm not. I just want to spend some time with her but you're always together." Klaus said.

"Well maybe you should think about it, Nik. Our sweet Caroline may choose Rebekah over you." Kol grinned.

Caroline looked at him and chuckled. "Are you trying to say that I may want to date Rebekah?" she laughed.

"Bingo." Kol grinned.

"Kol." Elijah rolled his eyes. 

"What? I'm just saying. Nik is right. They do spend a lot of time together." Kol shrugged and took a sip from his coffee.

"Because we're friends, you asshole." Rebekah said and threw a pillow at him.

Kol grabbed the pillow before it could hit him and glared at Rebekah. "Stop throwing things at me." he said.

"Stop talking then." she said back.

Caroline shook her head a bit and put her head on Klaus's shoulder.

Klaus smiled and pulled her closer.

"Caroline, if you ever have to choose another Mikaelson. You should definitely choose me." Kol smirked at her.

Klaus growled at him. "Say another word and I'll kill you."

"You're just jealous because you know that if she had met me first I'd be the boyfriend right now." Kol teased and ran away from the room before Klaus could do anything.

"I'll kill him." Klaus growled.

Caroline laughed softly and kissed his neck softly. "You wouldn't do such thing." she said softly.

"We'll see." Klaus grumbled.

Rebekah looked at Elijah. "Want to spend some time with your dear sister?" she smiled.

Elijah smiled at her and got up. "With pleasure." he said.

Caroline smiled at them and then looked at Klaus when they left. "So what are you planing?" she asked.

Klaus grinned at her and leaned to kiss her. "We'll see." he hummed as he pulled her in his lap.

Caroline laughed and straddled him. "You always have good ideas." she hummed and kissed him.


End file.
